


Rye's Poorly

by DiamondFox0518



Category: Roadtrip TV
Genre: Accents, Acceptance, Anxiety Attacks, Boys In Love, British English, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, Illnesses, M/M, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Separation Anxiety, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 06:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondFox0518/pseuds/DiamondFox0518
Summary: Rye's ill and only one person knows how to comfort him. Will he be so poorly that he starts thinking the worst or will Harvey be able to help him cope and get better.





	Rye's Poorly

**Author's Note:**

> These are the songs that the band RoadtripTV made and I used in the fanfics.  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/2UZ6YS4ZbASyNJ3CtrEjgc - Miss Taken  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/4J0xHuBU8y8tsMsXSF8sTw - After The Show
> 
> Follow them on  
> YouTube:RoadTrip Tv  
> Insta:@roadtriptv  
> Snapchat:RoadTripTV

Rye's POV: 2:35 A.M  
I woke up feeling ill and have a terrible feeling in my stomach. I look over at Harvey who was sleeping with me and kiss his temple after moving his hair out of his eyes. I suddenly feel like I'm going to be sick and hop off the bed and run to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I kneel down on the floor in front of the toilet and puke up all of last nights dinner, I suddenly feel extremely weak trying to stand up off the ground. I brush my teeth gagging half way through,  I cry silently I hated getting ill because it rarely happens to me. I hear someone calling for me "Rye baby are you okay, can I come in?" I smile because of course Harvs would wake up and come find me, I open the door and hug Harvey. "Hey baby are you ok?" He asks me concern evident in his voice, I nod and lie saying "yea Harvs just had to wee n I'm tired." I kiss his cheek and tell him I will meet him back in bed. After Harvey goes back to bed I wobble my way back to the bedroom nearly falling as I wipe the sweat off my face. I make it back to the bed and strain to get up on top of it nearly falling on Harvey when I make it up. I collapse in the bed and curl around Harvey using his body heat to help me get warmer. I smile when Harvs wraps his arms around me pulling me closer, soon enough I slowly fall asleep after 15 minutes of waiting to get comfortable.

~Time Skip~

Rye's POV: 7:45 A.M  
I wake up to someone shaking me making my stomach twist into knots. I open my eyes and see Harvey glaring at me, I cough and sit up asking "What's wrong Harvs?" He looks at me like I'm stupid and says "You have to go to the gym and studio today at 8:00 and its already 7:45!" I suddenly remembered where I had to be and jumped from the bed (almost falling on the table) and quickly changed to my gym cloths. Harvey came to kiss me, but I turned away becuase I don't want him getting sick. Harvs pouted at me and looked hurt, so I quickly kissed his cheek and smiled but ran out of the room to get to the gym on time. The boys were already there and glaring at me when they saw me run into the building. "Rye why are you late we all live together and you still manage not to make it on time!" Andy nearly shouted, I wince because the volume makes my head hurt. Jack must of noticed because he put a hand on my shoulder and asked "Rye you ok mate?" I nod because I don't need anyone worrying about me right now. We go to the studio first and prep the room for the day, we sing After The Show and dance the routine. When we get to the song MISSTAKEN I feel like I'm going to be sick. I tremble and say "I can't do the flip right now guys" the boys all look at me confused except for Mikey who looks mad "What do you mean, you do flips almost everyday!" He shouts over the music. I start shaking visibly and sweat even though I'm shivering, "I feel sick" I whimper as everyone glares at me and continues the song forcing me to sing along. The flip is after the next line I know I will make it but I'm so weak I wont be able to keep hiding the fact that I'm sick. I slowly turn then run and do the flip landing wobbly on my feet, shaking and going pale. I have to sing the next solo so I grab the mic and sing "SHE'S MISSTA--" I start coughing so hard I can't breathe. I fall to the floor on my hands and knees violently shaking. Jack and Brooklyn fall by my sides asking 'what's wrong', I can only say one word. "Bin...." Mikey ran and grabbed the bin from the bathroom. Once the bin was in front of me I start throwing up, the tears already streaming down my face. I choked out another word between my sobs "Harvs" Andy knew what I meant and called Harvey right away walking away from us. I shiver from being so cold even with 3 people surrounding me, "Rye do you want to lie down?" Brook says gently. I nod and get picked up by Mikey and placed gently on the couch in the gym, I cry silently hoping the pain would go away. I hear the door open and look over to see Harvey running over to me with a pained expression on his face. I try to sit up but end up feeling sick again, "b-bin" I whisper to Mikey. Mikey runs past Harvey to grab the bin before I get sick again, I quickly take the bin from Mikey and throw up violently starting to shake again. Harvey is kneeling next to me holding my hair back, after I finish being sick I choke out "h-Harvey?" "Shh baby don't strain yourself" he whispers kissing my forehead. I lean into him trying to find some heat, "Rye, baby your burning up" Harvey says looking over at Andy who was in Mikey's lap crying saying how he was a bad friend and forced Rye to do the routine. Mikey was rocking him gently and telling him things I couldn't hear, Andy soon enough calmed down and was leaning his head against Mikey shoulder.

Harvey's POV:  
"mm c-cold Harvs" Rye whimpers shivering, "Jack, Brooklyn could you two get a couple of blankets please?" I ask. Jack nods and drapes his arm around Brooklyn's shoulder while walking away. I lift Rye's head up so he can lay it in my lap when I sit down, I run my fingers through Rye's hair hoping to sooth him. "Andy, could you get a washcloth please? Mikey, could you get a bowl of water?" I ask the pair, Andy and Mikey rush to get the things I asked for. Brook and Jack came back after that with 4 blankets and 2 pillows, Jack draped the blankets over Rye's shaking form and Brooklyn gave me the pillows. Rye hums in approval and curls up to try to stop the pain. Mikey and Andy come back soon enough with what Rye needed, Andy placed the wet washcloth across Rye's forehead wiping the hair from his eyes. Andy went over to Mikey and caressed his cheek with his hand "Im going to call Blair and have him cancel anything we have planned for the week" Andy says as he walks away. I reapply the already warm washcloth with new water onto Rye's head, "baby do you think you could swallow some medicine to help your stomach?" I ask rubbing gentle circles on his stomach where his hands are. He shakes his head slightly whimpering at the movement, I sigh then kiss his hair. "We should get him back to the flat and to his bed," Brooklyn says to all of us, I nod and hope Rye would be able to make it that far. "Rye, baby do think you could sit up for me so we can get things ready to get you to the flat?" I whisper so it doesn't hurt his head, he nods and slowly sits up wincing when he fully sat up. The boys and I put everything into the laundry machine and get a water for Rye. I rush back to the main room when I hear Jack shouting "Rye What Are You Doing Sit Back Down!!" I see Rye crying with eyes glassy and distant, "h-Harvey I-I-i h-Harvey!" Rye whimpers and starts swaying slightly. I wrap my arms around him whispering sweet nothings into his ear "baby its okay I'm right here" I say picking him up bridal style, I nod to the boys noting that Rye seems to be delirious from his fever. The boys open the doors on our way out and help me get Rye up the stairs to the flat, I lay Rye down on the empty lower bunk that used to be Mikey's until he started dating Andy. I grab the first aid kid and take Rye's temperature, I almost gasped when I saw his temperature because it was 40°c (104°f) which is dangerously high for him especially. I lay down in the bunk with him and kiss his temple, "baby can you drink some water for me?" I ask gently he nods and I grab a cup of water from the table. He shakly grabs the cup and sips the water and sighs contently after keeping it down for a couple of minutes, I take the cup and wrap my arm around Rye hoping he could get some sleep.

~Time Skip~  
Harvey's POV: 5:00 A.M  
I smile fondly at Rye's sleeping form he is so relaxed and calm for now, I look around and see Jack and Brooklyn spooning each other like usual and Mikey and Andy holding each other close. I deattach myself from Rye and whisper to Brook that I have to go to the store to buy some medicine for Rye, I change and walk the path to ASDA.

Rye's POV:  
I wake up to the sound of Brook talking. I notice Harvey isn't in bed with me, "w-w-where's h-harvs?" I ask between coughs, "I don't know he was gone when I woke up" Jack says quietly trying not to hurt my head even more. I whimper and think of the worst 'hes left you' 'your not worth his love' ' your a terrible person lying about being sick and putting him through that pain' 'he doesn't want you anymore'. I didn't realize I was screaming until Brooklyn was wrapping his arms around me and Jack was calling Harvey.

Mikey's POV:  
I run into the bedroom and move Brook away from Rye, "Rye shh calm down we are all here, no ones leaving you Harvey is at the store buying medicine," I whisper in Rye's ear "I-I'm s-sorry m-m-mikey, I-I-I" Rye sobs. I hug Rye singing a lulaby in his ear, soon after Rye falls back asleep Harvey comes back with medicine and more water bottles. "Mikey.. What happened?" Harvey asks sounding panicked looking at Rye's face, "I forgot to tell you boys that when Rye gets extremely ill he starts having seperation anxiety and he feels like everyone he loves hates him or is leaving, its been like this since grade school." Mikey says with a pained expression. Harvey lays down next to Rye and cards his fingers through Rye's hair. I walk away and climb into bed and lay with Andy laying my head against his shoulder.

~Time Skip~

Rye's POV: 6:13 A.M  
I wake up sometime later with someone laying with me, I curl around that person hoping its Harvs. "Morning baby" Harvey coos gently so he won't wake the boys, "m sorry Harvs.." I mumble into Harvey's chest. "What for baby, you did nothing wrong?" Harvey says softly "I lied about being sick and didn't tell you about my anxiety" I whisper "oh Rye, I love you no matter what okay now what we are focusing on is you getting better," Harvey says quietly stroking my hair. I lean into the touch and whimper because my throat hurts.

Harvey's POV:  
"Rye do you think you could drink some medicine for me?" I ask hoping he is up for it. He nods and sits up slowly, I pour some medicine into the cup and gave it to Rye along with some water. Rye slowly drinks the medicine and keeps it down luckily, "Baby you should start to feel better soon" I tell him.

~Time Skip~

No Ones POV:  
Rye started gaining his strength and was feeling normal again after a few days. Much to Harvey's delight Rye wasn't having anxiety attacks anymore and knew that Harvey loved him with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me suggestions for new works and tell me if you want fanfics about some of your ships.


End file.
